Doctor Whooves
by Starcat49
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are transported to Equestria, where they meet Twilight. But what will happen when the Discord spreads chaos through the land? Beware of the many spoilers if you haven't watched the 7th season of Doctor Who! Don't forget to leave a comment about what should happen next!
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going?" Amy yelled as the TA.R.D.I.S hurdled through time and space. "I don't know!" the Doctor yelled back. "Well figure it out, I don't want to land on another planet infested with snakes!" Rory yelled over the sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S landing. "We're here." the Doctor whispered. The group headed towards the door. Rory braced himself and held his breath as the Doctor opened the door to be greeted by a vast open field with a beautiful sky and rainbows overhead. "Well it's an improvement from the last world's volcanic land." Rory mumbled. The Doctor took a step out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and fell flat on his face. "Ouch." he whispered as he lifted a hand to rub his nose, but let out a yelp when he saw that his hand wasn't a hand, but a hoof. He turned towards the Ponds only to see two ponies, one a light red and the other a brownish-blonde. "What just happened?" Rory said in a frightened tone. "No need to panic." the Doctor said, trying to calm the Ponds down. "No need to panic! We just crashed into a strange world and changed into ponies!" Amy screeched. The Doctor let out a sigh and walked back into the T.A.R.D.I.S to get his sonic screwdriver. He reached to grab it but let out another yelp when he saw that his hand had changed back to normal. Amy and Rory walked up to him, both looking completely confused. "So, when we're outside the T.A.R.D.I.S, we're ponies, but when we're inside, we are normal?" Amy asked. "I supposed so." the Doctor answered as he exited. "And where do you think you are going?" Amy snapped. "Going to explore, why?" the Doctor answered. "Oh no you're not, you're staying here until we figure out where we are at." Amy retorted. "Aw come on, where's you're sense of adventure." the Doctor said with a grin. Amy pondered over what the Doctor said, and with a grin, exited the T.A.R.D.I.S and followed the Doctor, dragging Rory behind. It took a bit to get used to the hooves and walking on four legs. "This is worst than that time I got changed into a unicorn" Rory muttered. "Oh stop your complaining and enjoy the scenery." Amy said, playfully nudging Rory in the shoulder, earning a slight smile. They kept on walking until they reached what seemed like a town with hundreds of multicolored ponies walking by. A light purple pony with a dark purple mane noticed the small group and trotted up to them. "Hi, my name is Twilight. I haven't seen you before in this town. Are you new here?" Twilight asked. "Um, yes I suppose we are new here." the Doctor answered. "Well it would be helpful to the town if you stayed a while, we're running low on nurses, and the last time turner we had was a few years ago, but he moved." Twilight said cheerfully. The group stood shocked. "H-how did you know I was a nurse?" Rory stuttered. Twilight gave the group a weird look before answering, "The cutie marks you have." she said slowly. Rory turned his head to look at his hip to see a little red plus sign on it. "Oh." he muttered. "So, where will you guys be staying tonight?" Twilight asked. "Oh, you're too kind" the Doctor said with a smile before walking down the road. Twilight showed the group to her house and led them inside. "Spike! Where are you Spike!" she called into the house. "Is Spike you're dog?" Amy asked. "No, baby dragon." Twilight answered with a smile as a small, purple baby dragon with green spikes walked down the stairs. "Hey Twilight, who's your friends?" Spike asked while munching on an apple. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, and these are my friends Amy and Rory." the Doctor answered with a wide grin. "Doctor who?" Twilight asked. "No, no just the Doctor." the Doctor answered again. "Are they here about the Discord?" Spike asked. "What's a Discord?" Rory wondered aloud. "The Discord is a terrible monster who frightens the town and we need to stop him." Twilight answered with a touch of anger. "Yes, we're here to stop the Discord's destruction." The Doctor answered Spike's question. "You are!" Twilight said joyfully. "We are?" the Ponds said in unison. "Yes we are, just point us to where we need to go." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Just travel south and you'll find his cave." Twilight answered, pointing south. "Okay thanks." The Doctor grinned and exited the door, and the Ponds followed him. They walked in the direction Twilight had told them to go until they found a mountain with a cave in it. "Do you think the Discord will be in there?" Rory muttered. "Yes, I'm pretty sure and I have decided that whatever is in there is to dangerous for two young fillies like yourselves and you will have to stay here." the Doctor concluded. "What!?" Amy shouted. "Fillies?" Rory questioned. "Stay or I will sonic you." The Doctor warned. He turned away from them and entered the cave. "You can't leave us here!" Amy shouted. "Shhhh! Just go find some food for us to eat!" The Doctor hissed.

* * *

Amy reluctantly went with Rory to find food as the Doctor went deeper into the cave. He came across a strange beast that reminded him of a dragon. Cautiously, he approached what he assumed was the Discord, and poked it. The beast stirred and looked at the Doctor. "Hmm, What do you want?" The Discord said harshly. "For you to leave." The Doctor stated confidently. The Discord gave a raspy laugh and looked into the Doctor's eyes and said, "Make me." "Fine, I will." The Doctor replied simply as he held up his sonic screwdriver, but he suddenly dropped it as he felt and overwhelming surge of some type of force wash over him. "What was that?" The Doctor asked as he fumbled to pick up his sonic screwdriver. "You're mine." The Discord hissed as he went deeper into the dark cave.

* * *

The Doctor walked out of the cave into the sunlight where Rory and Amy were waiting for him. "Oi! What took you so long?" Amy complained. "Shut up and let's go home." muttered the Doctor as he started back towards the town, leaving the Ponds open-mouthed and stunned, but finally they started to follow him. "What was that all about? Did you defeat the Discord or not?" Amy asked as she caught up to the Doctor. "It doesn't matter." He answered curtly. "No really, what happened back there?" Amy repeated. The Doctor turned his head sharply and glared at Amy. "You stupid humans never learn anything, do you?" he said fiercely, "It's just like you pesky wastes of space to ask questions that don't need to be answered, then you just keep on nagging like the stupid brats your disgusting race is!" The Doctor was shouting now in a tone that would cut diamonds, "I've saved your stupid race a thousand times and what do they do? They forget about me like a passing trend!" He hissed, eyes burning with fire.

* * *

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that!" Rory snapped. "And you!" the Doctor shouted as he whirled around to look at Rory, "You, Rory the Roman, Rory the legend, Rory the incredibly stupid human who waited two thousand years for a puny human who would in turn divorce you!" Rory shrank back from the Doctor and stared at him in utter shock. Both he and Amy noticed how the Doctor's hair was messed up from its usual form and how the Doctor's pelt was now a shade of grey, not like the light brown it was when they first got there. Amy glared back at the Doctor, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" she said in a barely audible whisper. " What's wrong with me?" the Doctor scoffed, "What the problem is you! You always disobey me and run off so I can just save you time and time again! Have you even ever thanked me when I held your life in my hands and all those times I gave it back? You're just a puny, wretched, unthankful, idiot! You don't even matter to this world, and I definitely would not care if you disappeared and never came back for a thousand years, and when you did come back, it would be too soon!" By now, tears were streaming down Amy's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Back to the T.A.R.D.I.S, now." the Doctor growled. He pushed past Amy and started heading towards the meadow that they had first landed in. When they got to the meadow, Rory went in, but Amy hung back with the Doctor. "Why did you yell at me?" she whispered. "Because you were acting stupid." the Doctor answered sharply. Amy was silent for a moment before she continued, "Doctor, something was in that cave, and when you came out of that cave, you started acting and looking like this." she said, gesturing to his silver pelt, "Will we go back and get rid of the Discord for the ponies?"

"Never! We can never go back! The whole entire race of ponies are stupid creatures and I dread the fact that I am one!" the Doctor snarled. Amy had enough of this. The Doctor got a surprise slap to the face, and in return, he slapped her. Mostly by shock, Amy stumbled into the T.A.R.D.I.S and sat down in one of the chairs. Rory gave the Doctor a warning glance as he went to sit by his wife. "Doctor." she muttered. "What is it?" the Doctor growled. "Take me home. Now." She answered.

The Doctor turned away from the console to look at Amy. "What? Why?" he asked, worry filling his eyes. "Because, you're just a coward in a blue box, who cares nothing about the welfare of the human race!" she spat. The Doctor looked hurt by these words, but his eyes didn't soften as he went to the console and flipped a switch, starting the engine. The rocking back and forth threw the Doctor over the railing to the bottom floor and he landed with a thud. Amy ran to the railing and looked down to where the Doctor was, but all she could see was golden dust. "Doctor!" she screamed as the golden dust filled the interior of the room.

After about a minute, the smoke cleared and Amy raced down the steps to find the Doctor, only to find a grey pony half her size. "Doctor?" she said as she reached out a hand towards the grey pony. The pony got up and smacked her hand away with a hoof. "Go away." he muttered as he started towards the door. Amy and Rory followed him until they got to the door. Rory walked outside, but the Doctor grabbed Amy's wrist before she could leave.

"Are you sure you want to go?" the Doctor whispered, tears filling his eyes. "We can travel the universe together." "I don't want to travel anymore." she said coldly. The Doctor pondered over this before letting go of her wrist and pushed her out the door. "Then bloody go!" he screamed, then slammed the door. He walked over to the console, a single tear running down his face. "Stupid human." he mumbled. But he knew that he was just as lonely as he was before he met her, and he needed her friendship. Rage filled the Doctor as he screamed and planted a hoof on the console, causing the engine to start.


End file.
